


Craving

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe used to smoke. Now he craves something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "coffee and a cigarette"

Back when he was young and dumb, Joe used to smoke. He stopped pretty quickly, but even now, after a bad day, he sometimes feels the need for a cigarette in his hand, on his lips. 

Working as a cop, he learned that a strong cup of coffee was a good substitute, even if caffeine jitters were an unfortunate side-effect. 

Recently though, he's been craving a different kind of fix. 

Because when Caitlin smiles at him, when her body is in his hands, her skin on his lips, his  jitters are the  good kind and he forgets everything but her. 


End file.
